


Clarity In My Eyes

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Married Dorks [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a so far very chaotic year, Jared takes time to remember what he loves about the more physical aspects of his marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity In My Eyes

He had never realized how much he actually could miss the physical connection that came with making love to his husband. They had started off heated, and sex was never something they had time to miss, since they had tons of it. As time went on, and things started changing, they had less and less and it was just so commonplace, they never noticed. 

At this point, they were down to a few times a year, and while it sounded shocking, the research Jared did told him it was actually a sad norm for couples who’d been married as long as they had. It had been easier when they were younger, and the children were small, mainly because for a long period of time, they only had them on weekends.

After the hell that had been the past year, and the past few months in particular… this was stunning. There was no rush in the way they kissed, simply letting the unspoken love they felt for one another flow between their attached lips, soft hums and sighs slipping out here and there as they stopped for a second to catch their breath.

Now that Misha was out of his cast, Jared was soaking up the strength of both his husband’s arms as they wrapped his waist, hands pressing his back and making him whine softly. Everything about this was magic, and so missed. His own hands were carefully framing Misha’s face, fingers ghosting over the three day shadow still covering the tanned skin, moving his lips to nibble on his husband’s jaw tenderly, cooing softly as he pulled back to look down into the blue eyes that still made his heart stop.

“You are so beautiful, darling angel…”

“Stop talking and kiss me.”

Jared laughed, nodding as he dipped to kiss him once more, moaning quietly into the affection as Misha reached to grip at his hair, tugging and tracing the line of Jared’s lower lip with his tongue, urging him to part them for Misha. He felt his heart jump as he tasted his husband’s mouth, licking into it eagerly and rubbing his hands down the older man’s sides, stroking and petting over the clothing he had on, keeping the leisurely pace going, in no rush to get to what was now an inevitability.

After a few minutes of silently devouring his love’s mouth, Jared hooked their legs and rolled them, getting himself under Misha and tugging at his shirt, pulling it up and off, moving his hands over warm skin and humming softly. He was determined to draw this out, reveling in the way he was able to trace certain dips and curves, memory guiding him as he held Misha’s hips, moving his lips lower to nibble on his neck. Jared was so mesmerized by the sounds Misha was making, moving to press kisses to the column of his throat and smiling against the skin there.

It was automatic, the way they moved together. They had always fit so well, and moments like that reinstated that, Misha’s hands planted on either side of Jared’s head as the latter licked his way down to the small brunet’s chest, kissing down the center before moving to pepper them along his ribs, coming back up to kiss the fading scars from the surgery that had fixed the man’s arm and shoulder, nuzzling at his shoulder and humming again.

Misha was wriggling on top of him, pulling at his shirt in an attempt to get them matching, Jared complying and getting it off so that as they wrapped their arms around each other again, it was all skin. The heat from the two bodies was setting Jare on fire, the touch and kisses only fueling it as he shifted his hips up a bit, moaning long and low as he felt the brush of Misha’s erection on his. They shared a secretive smile, as though they were in a crowded room and hiding their game from onlookers, hazel eyes locked on blue as they began to grind together.

Grinding was one of his favorite parts of this sort of buildup, the way it started slow, just lazy rolls of hips, breath catching at the contact. Then it would heat up, rolls turning into shallow thrusts the came with panting and kisses that had more force to them. Before long, the shallow thrusts were replaced with forceful rubbing, seeking friction as kisses turned to bites, hands groping to get pants undone and off. This was no exception, Jared almost dazed as he felt the rough jerking on his shorts and lifting his hips to ease the strain on his husband as he pulled them off, dragging them down his long legs and tossing them aside.

Then things moved a bit faster, Jared flipping them again and stripping Misha of his pants and sliding down to pepper his chest and belly with licks and kisses, taking his time to do what he hadn’t in a long time and adore every inch of the man he loved so much. As he came to Misha’s hips, he slid his hands under the smaller male’s back and lifted gently, nuzzling the veins dancing just under his skin and moving lower to kiss his thighs, gently parting them to kiss along the insides, finally nudging the sensitive place where his thigh met his groin. He teased a second, dragging his tongue along the thin skin and humming as he moved to sit up, hands flat on his belly and eyes locked.

“I’ve missed this, Mish… I’ve missed you…”

He pressed his palms down, massaging the smooth, firm skin, working down until his wrist was brushing the leaking tip of his husband’s cock, smiling as he moved to wrap a hand around him and smearing the precum to help his hand slide more effortlessly, watching the way Misha’s eyes fluttered, chest hitching as his breath caught. Then came the moans, starting soft and building until he was bucking up to thrust into Jared’s grip, Jare coaching him along with soft words of praise.

Misha was beautiful no matter what he did, but the selfish part of Jared loved him like this. There was something intimate about the splash of color on his cheeks and chest, blue eyes dark and half lidded as he gripped the comforter on their bed, his hair wild and spiked. Jared was having a hard time looking away from the rolling of his narrow hips, the beads of sweat from the excitement making his chest glisten and the curve of his hips look irresistible… this was something only he saw. A sign that he was making his beloved angel truly happy, and that at least right then, he was doing something right.

He could tell Misha was close, the tells on display with how his hips rocked harder and his teeth sank into his lower lip, the blues of his eyes vanishing as he moaned. The sound was low and dirty, making Jared’s neglected hard on twitch against his stomach as he tightened his grip on his husband, the strangled sounds he was making alerting Jared that he was there, Jared dropping to wrap his lip around him and letting Misha ride it out, bucking into his mouth and the younger man obediently swallowing what he was given, only missing a few stray drops as he licked the shivering and panting actor clean.

He carefully cleaned himself up, eyes locked on his spent lover, making sure he was watching as his tongue danced out to lick his own lips clean of the stray drops he’d missed in his rush, then moving to stretch out beside him, an arm around his hips and lips to his shoulder. He stayed silent and still like that against Misha until the older man’s breathing calmed, taking that moment to push himself up to peer down at him, voice soft as he stroked strands of his husband’s sweaty hair.

“We haven’t done this in so long, Misha… I forgot how much I love the look on your face, and how much you biting your lip gets to me… I promise, we will go back to normal. To doing this more. I missed being so close to you… I love you.”


End file.
